Out of the Ashes
by Little Miss India
Summary: India came into the U.N. room with one goal: To find her older brother's killer and bring him down. She came out with friends and an entirely new revenge plan
1. Chapter 1

I see him. As I walk into the U.N. meeting I see him arguing with Mr. America. Finishing the argument with a head toss, he see me. His body goes rigid. That right Britain, I'm back. " India, you're back." Seychelles says. I see an empty chair next to her and begin to walk to it. "It's not taken; you can have it" she chirps. Sitting down I look around the room. " There seem to be more countries since I was here last," I remark. " That last time you where here was five years ago." Seychelles replies. " So I'll fill you in" " Actually there's only one thing I want to know" " What is it?" I smile. " Did Hungary decide who to go with?" Seychelles gives me an evil smile. Obviously this is one of her favorite subject. "Since Prussia gave his country duties to Germany, he's had a lot of time on his hands. I heard he's planning to kidnap her while she's sleeping. And Austria is too busy with music to worry about Prussia's threat. "Threat? What threat?" A man that looks a lot like America had stopped to listen in, which was a bad idea. The sound of threats makes him look sacred. " Canada calm down no one is making any kind of threats" Seychelles says. I stare at her. She using the type of voice that one would use to address a child. And the America look-a-like finally starts to calm down. He turns to me. " Hi, I am Canada" He says in a soft voice. I hold my hand out for him to shake. " Hello , my name is India." Up close he's paler than Mr. America. Also he seems very fragile and not as annoying. As Mr. Canada leaves for his seat, Seychelles picks up her story. " Prussia threatened Austria to a duel for hasn't told her yet though because either he care for her too much or he know's that he is going to lose. " Ah the problems of being a European girl." I say. Seychelles grins cheerfully. " Anyway what up about Mr….that guy that looks like Mr. America…" I snap my fingers." Mr. Canada!" " What about him?" Well, how do you know him?" Seychelles smiles." Actually he's not that new." " Really?" "Yep just no one ever notices him." I pause and the say," then who do you have your eye on." She opens her mouth the closes it. Who ever it is must be special. Just as she is about to speak the meeting starts. My place later she mouths. I nod. The meeting continues with on including heroes, the voka trade, and whether or not pasta should meeting from now on. Halfway through the door flies open. Doing a quick head count I realize that there is only one person missing. Oh no not him. Please no. No. No.


	2. Chapter 2

He stepped through the door. " China, what are you doing here so late" Britain says. Seychelles turns to tell me something and immediately notices my discomfort. Her eyes widen when she remembers a conversation I had with her a while ago. With most countries I can fit how I feel about them into categories. Seychelles- Best Friend, America-Pest\Friend, Britain-Friend turned ? Doesn't fit into any category. China. Just the name brings so many images into my head. We are the oldest countries. That and we are neighbors. Whenever I would visit my brother, I would stop to see him. So would he fit into the old friends category? Hmmm. Since my head was in the clouds I forgot that I was sitting next to an empty chair. And as Ganesha would have it, He sat right next to me. I do my best not to focus on the smug look on Britain face. I put on a tight smile and continue to pay attention to the current discussion: what is better hamburgers or sushi. Do we ever get anything done here? Yes. Will it help ended world hunger, global warming, or end racism? No. A few minutes later the meeting ends. Seychelles and I carpool. We head out the door. China follows me. I ignore him. We head out to the my ride.

"Wow India" Seychelles remarks " You fixed up your plane" Since the U.N. meeting are held in New York I have to fly home. So I took and old war plane and did my best to turn it into a jet. All I needed to do was make it faster and fix up the interior. China stare at my plane then walks over to his. His plane look really nice and fast. Seychelles and I walk over to look at it. China was about to start it though so we watch from the safety of my plane. The engines began to whir and the smoke came out. "Uh China, I think your plane is broken." Seychelles said. "I know aru, the question is how can I fix it." I sigh and reach into my bag with a tiger on it and pull out a wrench and apron. I pull the apron on over my sari and get to work trying to fix China's plane. Looking at the jet engines I see that a plane has opened up and sparks are shooting out. If the plane had started it would have exploded. I put the wrench away and pull out a screw driver. In a few minutes the plane is fixed and ready for take off. " When you get home make sure you get it check," I say. " Thanks" he says "I will". As I turn to leave I hear him say " I am very sorry your brother died. " I glare at him and say " You should have left that subject alone" China begins to apologize, but I cut him off. He starts again. "It wasn't my fault he died." Wrong Answer. " It may not be, but you may as well be his killer." And with that I walk off to me jet leaving China looking upset and confused and Seychelles too stunned to say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**My head is swarming with thoughts, none of them good, as I prepare the plane for lift off. "Prepare for lift off" I say to Seychelles over the intercom. I countdown in my head. 5,China said he was sorry. 4, But if China didn't tell Britain my brother would still be alive.3, The gunshot goes off. 2, His final scream leaves my brother bloody lips. 1, Take off. At 35,000 feet with no turbulence, I tell Seychelles over the intercom that she can unbuckle. Soon I hear a knock at the door. Seychelles walks in. "What the heck ,India?" "What" " Don't you give me that '"what'". You made China anger and hurt. You should apologize." I try to tune her out. Seychelles is nice ,but make sure she doesn't rant. It's kinda scary. I ask her to get me some here. This releases more ranting, but she leaves to get it. I bit my lip as the door shuts. I don't want to get hurt. Britain hurt me. China betrayed me. It's only natural that I don't want to get hurt right. My head hurts. Seychelles returns with the water. I knew it was a good idea to carpool with her. It gives me an excuses to fly around my brother Pakistan's I land the plane at Seychelles house and wave goodbye. Once I take off I let the tears fall off. The memory hurts. The look of anger on China's face hurts. I cry it out and then wipe the tears away. I use every trick I know to make myself look normal. **

**Three hours later, I land the plane and walk to the door. "Hello India, aru!" I spin around quickly. Wait, what's that on the ground? It looks like a vaulting pole. I look up to the balcony on the second story. There sits China. With a smile. How can he always be so happy? And wasn't he angry earlier? I sigh and unlock my door. First look, click. Second lock, thunk. Third lock, click. Final lock, snap open. I turn the doorknob and walk in. I throw my bag on the couch and run up stairs. I unlock the door and step through. China beams at me. "How did you find my house?" I say " It was easy" I inwardly sigh. "No, I mean how did you get up here?" " I used a pole and jumped. It was fun." I tell myself , don't get angry and calm down. I sigh tiredly. May as well be dramatic. "China, you can not just vault up onto some country's balcony. Its rude as well as illegally." China smiles brightly "Not if you don't get caught" Inward groan. I try again. "China,please leave" "But I wanted to ask you something" "No please go" "But" I cut him off. " China, I said please twice. Final time please leave." China looks disappointed, but leaves. When I'm sure he's gone I go to my room and and flop down on the bed. I lie there listening to the A\C hum. Not even five minutes pass before I hear a knock at the front of the door. I get up and walk to the door. I look through the peephole and there is the last person I want to see. England. How the heck did he even find my house. What is he a stalker?! **

**I open the door and say the first thing that comes to mind, " What the heck are you doing here." England opens his mouth closes it. Open. Close. Open. Closes. I'm getting impatient to add to angry." You got an answer or not you TWIT." That seems to wake him up. " I came to ask you about your brother." Instantly the gun I have appears in my hand. England doesn't even notice. " I heard China saying your brother was dead and I came to see how North India was doing." Why was he listening to a private conversation. Are his manners as bad as his cooking. " I know there's some bad blood between us and I wanted to make up for it." Wow, he really is stupid. "I'm sorry that during the war I shot your brother." Shut up, Shut up, shut up. "I never found out how he fared." Drop dead...NOW. Shut up...NOW. "May I speak to him?" I lift my head to look at him. He gasps. Good. That means he can see the anger in my eyes. **


End file.
